Dragons Need Love Too
by Fenris's Slytherin Princess
Summary: Sequel to Please? WARNINGS: sex talk, a little violence, I think, and gay, lots of gay. Hogsmeade is the start of all problems, but a picnic solves them.


"Ron," Harry had snuck out of the Room of Requirement in the early hours of the morning, along with Draco. He was now in the Gryffindor dorms with Ron, at about six, where they were both getting dressed for the trip to Hogsmeade. "I have some news."  
>"Yeah," Ron was pulling on a blue jumper, "what is it?"<br>Harry tried to brush his unruly hair, but gave up, and tried to focus on Ron. "Well, you know how I pair up with Draco?"  
>"So me and Hermione can work together?" Ron assumed.<br>"To start with, I guess," Harry shrugged, lacing up his trainers. "But..."  
>"<em>But? <em>Why is there _always _a but?" Ron shook his head and sighed.  
>"Well, we've gotten closer..." Harry began.<br>"How close? Friends? Good friends? _Best _friends?" Ron looked as if he was starting to panic.  
>"A little closer," Harry said shyly. He hadn't known he was into men as well for years, and when he had realised it, he hadn't told his best friend in the entire world. Harry knew that if it were the other way around, it would really hurt his feelings.<br>"You're shacking up with Malfoy?" Ron turned and looked out the window, his face filled with disgust.  
>"Do you have to call it that?" Harry felt sadness wash over him.<br>"Are you?"  
>"I suppose!" Harry didn't know what to say. Technically, he <em>was <em>shacking up with Draco, but there was more to it than that. And he wished Ron would see that.

Harry sat and ate breakfast by himself, on the steps of the Great Hall, and waited to go to Hogsmeade. His jam was dripping off his toast and onto his chin, and he only noticed when Pansy laughed at him. "You're a mess, Potty."  
>"Ah," Harry was used to these quips by now, and was feeling rather full of sass, "but at least I don't look like a duck's arse or a pig's nose." He shrugged, wiped the jam off of his chin, and continued eat his toast happily. Pansy snorted, and stomped off angrily.<br>"Potter," it was Draco. "How are you?" Of course, he was acting coldly for everyone's benefit.  
>"Malfoy," he returned the coldness, and nodded curtly.<br>As Draco walked past, he whispered down to Harry, "meet me behind Gladrags."

"Look, Hermione, it's wrong!" Harry was sat with Hermione, Ginny and Ron in their own compartment, and Ron was pestering the girls about Harry's new beau. "He was with Ginny not too long ago! You don't just _move on_ like that!"  
>"Ron," Hermione looked at her boyfriend and sighed, "drop it."<br>"It's honestly fine, Ron, I'm over him." Ginny smiled, and continued eating a chocolate frog.  
>"I'm not over it!" Ron was borderline hysterical, shaking his head with his eyes huge. "It's Malfoy for fuck sake! It's not like Neville or Dean or Seamus-"<br>"Only two of those are actually gay, Ron," Hermione corrected.  
>"Neville <em>is <em>hot," Ginny pointed out.  
>"He's dating Luna! Jeez, leave it be!" Hermione defended their fellow Gryffindor, chuckling softly.<br>"But _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake! He's not even _attractive_!" Ron was shouting.  
>"He is," Ginny nodded.<br>"I think so," Hermione looked away from Ron quickly.  
>"Oi!" Ron rolled his eyes, but didn't say anymore.<br>Harry piped up quietly, "I am here, you know."  
>"Yes, Harry, dear, we know." Hermione sighed, and they spent the short journey to Hogsmeade in silence.<p>

Harry trotted to Gladrags, and slipped down the alley way behind it, hoping not to be seen. Harry occupied himself by petting a stray cat until Draco arrived. The cat was pure black, with one grey eye, and one blue eye. Harry had nicknamed him 'Sooty', and grew very fond of him, very quickly. "You're a handsome cat," Harry cooed, "yes! Yes you are!" Sooty rubbed his face against Harry's crouched knees, and mewed happily. Harry continued to scratch the cat kindly until Draco came.  
>"Found a new friend?" Draco was leaning against a dumpster, and smiling down at Harry, who was pecking the top of Sooty's head.<br>"Yes," Harry laughed, "he likes cuddles and kisses and tummy tickles." Harry stood up, and let Draco embrace him.  
>"Are you alright?" Draco brushed some of Harry's hair out of his eyes, and smiled sweetly.<br>"I'm good, thanks," Harry nodded, and offered Draco his arm. "How are you?"  
>Draco took his boyfriend's arm, and they walked through the back alley together. "I'm great, thank you. A little tired," Draco shrugged. "Blaise was asking who I was spending all night with."<br>"Did you tell him?" Harry looked over at Draco.  
>"No," Draco said bluntly, "I said it was some Ravenclaw girl in the year below, who'll be delighted that I'm even <em>thinking <em>about sleeping with her."  
>"Y-You're thinking about sleeping with a seventh year Ravenclaw <em>girl<em>?" Harry had to ask, though he know he probably shouldn't.  
>"Blaise doesn't have to know otherwise," Draco said curtly, and his grip on Harry's arm loosened slightly.<p>

The pair spent the day walking through back alleys and a small park, just talking, undetected. However, the conversation was tense after the topic of the Ravenclaw Girl. By the time they got on the train back to Hogwarts, they'd gone to sit with their own friends. Harry had gotten a compartment with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, and they were very, _very _squashed. "Ronald, you really need to start thinking about your future career prospects," Hermione began, looking at her boyfriend seriously.  
>"I want to be an Auror, Mione, you <em>know <em>that!" Ron rolled his eyes, and folded his arms.  
>"I think he can do it," Luna said, her head rested on Neville's shoulder. "Really, I believe in him."<br>Hermione pursed her lips skeptically, but nodded all the same. "It's not that he _can't _do it, it's just that he's too busy with other things," Hermione said firmly but pleasantly.  
>"Well, we're not all chaste!" Ron chuckled, and pulled Hermione into a quick hug. She was laughing too, which was a good sign.<br>"What about you, Harry? Neville wants to teach, and I want to travel," Luna played with her braclet, looking at Harry.  
>"Uh, I guess I'd like to play Quidditch." He said honestly.<br>"You have _way _too much pull for that," Ginny pointed out, "_I'm _the Quidditch player here."  
>"It's not like you've got no pull, Gin," Harry smiled at his ex-girlfriend, feeling a slight tug of longing. "And you're not <em>that <em>great," he winked, joking.  
>"Challenge accepted!" Ginny burst out in laughter, preparing herself to beat Harry.<br>"You're going down, Weasley!" And thus commenced the trash talk.  
>"Ha! That's you, Potter!" Ginny was grinning like mad, and Harry couldn't help but miss her.<br>"I highly doubt it, Ginevra; it always was _you _that was on the bottom!" Harry felt his back straighten, and Ron gasped, half laughing.  
>"Oh, low blow, Harold!" Ginny's eyes were welling up with tears.<br>"That's not even my name!" Harry was clutching his sides now, because he was laughing too hard.  
>"Tomorrow, midday, Quidditch pitch- it's <em>on.<em>" Ginny proposed.  
>"Shake on it?" Harry extended his hand, straightening his face quickly, and Ginny shook it, her hand lingering a little too long.<p>

Harry didn't go to the Room of Requirement that night, despite seeing that Draco was going. He was still pissed off at the Ravenclaw Girl situation, and that meant he wasn't going to tell Draco that he was engaging in a Quidditch-Off with Ginny. He could guess that Draco would be jealous, but so was he, so they were even, and that was fair. Instead, Harry stayed up and finished some Herbology homework that was due in a few days later, and chatted with Ron.  
>"Ron?" Harry and Ron were sprawled on their tummies by the fire, scribbling about some plant or another.<br>"Yeah, mate?" Ron looked up at Harry.  
>"What the <em>hell <em>is a Hufflepuff?" Harry smirked, refraining a laugh.  
>"Shut up!" Ron bit his lip, and his shoulders shook from restrained laughter.<br>"Seriously, I thought it was another name for a plant or something," Harry looked into the crackling fire.  
>"Maybe a bumblebee. It sounds like a bumblebee." Ron nodded firmly, and the pair wrote in silence for ten straight minutes.<br>"I don't care," Ron whispered when he'd finished.  
>"Don't care about what, Ron?" Harry asked, not looking up.<br>"That you're gay. I know gay men, I know a few of them- I mean Dean and Seamus are gay and they're the same as they've always been, and they're great... But they're not _you._ They're not you who dated my sister for nearly two years," Ron shook his head, his voice still low. The common room was deserted, but he respected Harry's wishes to keep things on the down low.  
>"You're pissed off about Ginny," Harry knew this was coming.<br>"A little," Ron admitted, "but you seem okay, and... I believe her when she says she's okay."  
>"It wasn't just me that was wrong," Harry muttered sheepishly, "Gin slept with Draco before we'd split up," he sighed, already regretting his words.<br>"Oh," was all Ron could manage. He stalked upstairs without another word.

Harry woke up on Sunday at about nine, ready for the Quidditch match with Ginny. He'd gotten up straight away, had a cold shower, brushed his hair into submission, and put on his nicest smelling Muggle aftershave. He ran a hand through his hair, picked up his broomstick, gathered his kit, and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Ready, Harry?" Ginny and Harry were hovering above the pitch, and Ron was below, holding the snitch in his hand. "Ready Ginny?"  
>"Yes!" Both Harry and Ginny shouted in unison, and began circling the area above Ron's head. Ron let go of the snitch, and sprinted to the stands. For a minute, nothing happened. Ginny looked over her shoulder, and flew upwards, and Harry was still, his head turning as quickly as possible. Then, Ginny sighted the snitch. She bolted towards it, and Harry was quick to tail her. It was low, and circling around the pitch, as if to taunt the ex-lovers. Harry and Ginny were neck-a-neck, and racing each other furiously. In the same second, Ginny and Harry both out-stretched their hands, and tried to claw at the snitch. Ginny got there first, <em>just<em>.  
>"I won, Harry!" Ginny grinned, but she wasn't looking where she was going. Harry was looking where she was going, and pulled her off her broom, and onto his. They landed safely, but Harry was fussing over Ginny.<br>"You okay, Gin?" Harry questioned, as soon as Ginny had set down.  
>"Yes! I was just happy!" Ginny was blushing quite badly, but the fluttering snitch was still in her hand.<br>"Well," Harry hugged Ginny tightly, "that's good. I was worried."  
>"Worried that I have no sense of direction?" Ginny slipped out of the hug.<br>"It's not a great quality for a future Quidditch player." Harry said smugly, and ran off to the changing rooms.

Hot water poured over Harry's naked body, and he picked up a bar of lemon soap and began scrubbing his chest. He hummed to himself as he washed himself all over, and jumped when he heard a voice. "Harry?"  
>"Who-" He physically jumped, nearly falling over.<br>"It's me," Ginny poked her head around the wall, and then smirked. "May I come in?"  
>"Sure," Harry shrugged, before even thinking. Ginny stripped in front of Harry, and he knew he was blushing badly.<br>"Quidditch was fun," Ginny had stepped into the shower, and was putting her hair up into a long pony tail.  
>"It was," Harry looked away, and continued cleaning himself.<br>"Let me help," Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, and took the soap from his hands. She scrubbed at his back and thighs, making Harry shiver. She put the soap down on the shelf, and turned Harry around. "I've missed you," she hugged Harry very closely, and held his hips.  
>"Ginny..." Harry's voice trailed off when Ginny started kissing his neck. He was only snapped back into reality when the water ran cold. "Stop!" He panted, trying to push her off him gently. "Please," he begged, turning the shower off.<br>"What's-"  
>"I'm with <em>Draco, <em>that's what's wrong!" Harry grabbed his towel, and covered himself.  
>"That's just sex," Ginny stepped out of the shower, dripping wet, and kissed Harry. "You loved me."<br>"_Past tense_," Harry resisted kissing Ginny's sweet lips back, and stepped away. "Stop. I'm in a... relationship with Malfoy. So please, stop it." Harry gathered his clothes, and went to change.

Harry decided to go to the Room of Requirement that night. Draco was already waiting when he arrived. "You came," Draco drawled bitterly, and straightened up in his arm chair.  
>"Uh, yes, I did," Harry shut the door nervously, and edged towards his boyfriend. "Are you expecting someone else?"<br>"Well," Draco kept facing the burning fireplace, "I thought you'd be having fun with She-Weasel."  
>"Wh-" Harry's eyes widened of their own accord, and he felt like a brick wall was being slammed against his forehead. "Draco... <em>Nothing <em>happened."  
>"She told me," Draco held up a letter in one hand, and threw it at Harry. It landed on the floor, and Harry ran to pick it up. In the letter, Ginny exaggerated the shower scene, and said that <em>Harry <em>started things, not her.  
>"I... I didn't think she'd want to split us up," Harry sighed, and leaned against the wall, rereading the letter. "She came onto me..."<br>"Oh," Draco mocked, "I'm sure she did!"  
>"Stop being such a dirty minded fuck, Malfoy!" Harry balled his fists, screwing the letter up. "She walked in on me showering, and being the idiot I am, I let her in. We showered together before we were dating, Draco! I thought it was okay!" Harry threw the letter into the fire, and rubbed his nose. "I didn't know <em>that <em>was what she wanted."  
>"Get out," Draco breathed.<br>"Why?" Harry didn't hear Draco, but he knew what he said. He just _knew._  
>"I can't bear to hear your infernal excuses!" Draco's voice was shaking, and Harry wasn't sure whether to be more apprehensive if it was due to anger or sadness.<br>"They're not excuses, Malfoy!" Harry ran a hand through his hair, and moved closer to Draco's armchair. "_Listen_ to me!" Harry was now behind Draco, now.  
>"I thought I told you to get out." Draco's top lip curled up.<br>"I'm not taking orders from you!" Harry was getting angrier by the second. "I don't _like _Ginny! I like _you_! Can you get that through your thick skull or not?!" Harry was shocked at his quick flow of words.  
>"But you let her into your shower quickly enough!"<br>"I didn't kiss her back or touch her, Malfoy!"  
>"You're only doing this because of the Ravenclaw Girl!"<br>"You've got a guilt complex!" Harry accused, moving in front of Draco, staring at him.  
>"Clearly," Draco grunted, stood up, and stomped out of the Room of Requirement.<p>

"We haven't spoken, no." Hermione was shocked by Harry's answer. It was a week after the Quidditch game with Ginny, and Harry hadn't spoken to Ginny or Draco. "I don't think we're together anymore," Harry looked down at his lap, and played with his quill.  
>"I think he'd have let you know by now, Harry," Ron was sat next to Harry, and clasped him on the shoulder firmly. "I would have humiliated you! Made you cry in front of everyone! Been a total dick!" Ron grinned, then looked at Hermione quickly, "I mean, if I was Malfoy."<br>Hermione huffed, then looked at Harry. "I don't think it's worth losing Ginny over."  
>"I lost her when she cheated on me." Harry said firmly, then looked apologetically at Ron, who nodded in understanding.<br>"I'd feel the same way, mate." Ron shrugged. "Honestly, Hermione."  
>"I understand," Hermione smiled weakly, and Harry could tell she was a little hurt.<br>"No, Ginny can apologise for sending the note to Malfoy, then we'll think about being friends. In the mean time, I need to try and talk to him." Draco hadn't paired up with Harry in potions, and that was upsetting. Draco hadn't been in the Room of Requirement at all, which upset Harry, and he hadn't looked at Harry during meals. "I- I miss him." He said finally.  
>Hermione sighed, put her quill down, and looked at Harry seriously. "Do you care if the school knows about you two?"<br>"There isn't an 'us two', but no, I wouldn't care." Harry admitted.  
>"Would he mind?" Hermione asked.<br>"If I could prove we were 'permanent', I think, he'd be okay." Harry thought back to a previous conversation.  
>"Are you?" Hermione pressed.<br>"I want us to be," Harry sighed, and added, "badly."  
>"I- I have a plan," Hermione said quietly, and brought the two boys into a huddle.<p>

Nine o'clock, Saturday night. Harry had snuck out with his broom, and was waiting by the prefect tower. Hermione and Ron alternated between there and the Gryffindor Tower, but to ensure the plan went ahead, they stayed at the prefect tower. Harry was wearing his Quidditch kit, and had a basket on the front of his broom. Hermione sent a near invisible flare out to Harry, signaling the go ahead. Harry, being the dangerous dare-devil he was, stood on his broom as it took off. He knew where Draco's bedroom was. The top floor. Of course. Balancing on the slim broom, Harry flew upwards, with one hand out for balance, and the other wrapped tightly around the broom. Draco's bedroom window was shut, and Harry was glad, because he was pulling a very odd concentration face. He clung onto a climbing vine for balance, and knocked on the window. No answer. "Huh," Harry huffed. He had an idea. An improvised idea. These usually went _swimmingly_, Harry thought sarcastically. Harry waved his wand, which was hiding in his Quidditch jacket, and produced a floating shelf, which he deposited the basket on. He climbed onto his broom, flipped upside down, flew above the window, and knocked again. "Knock, knock." He called into the closed window, and waited. It took a whole minute for Draco to open the window, and when he did, Harry grinned.  
>"Wh-" Draco was about to shout and yell, but he couldn't, because Harry Potter was flying upside down in front of his window, smiling as wide as he could, waiting for him. "Potter," he looked down after a second, and blushed. "What are you doing?"<br>"Courting you," Harry winked, and lowered a little, so his head was aligned with Draco's. "Do you mind?"  
>"I don't suppose so," Draco blushed again, giving Harry butterflies.<br>"Good," Harry's breathing faltered as he smiled again. Leaning forwards, Harry kissed Draco, carefully trying not to headbutt him, as the wind was picking up. Draco's stomach flipped, and he moved his hands up towards Harry's cheeks. He placed one cold hand on Harry's cheek, and the other ran through his hair gingerly. He didn't want to push Harry off his broom. Harry, feeling new feelings wash over him, daringly took his hands off the broom. He wrapped his legs around the broom, and precariously edged his hands towards Draco's shoulders. It was only then when he realised that Draco was probably getting ready for bed, because he was only in silk bottoms. Draco kissed Harry back, and pulled him a little closer. Harry wobbled, and just laughed, which made Draco laugh, which made Harry happy.  
>"I don't mind," Draco pulled away.<br>"Would you like to come for a picnic?" Harry was getting head rush, and wanting to move Draco along. He pointed to the basket, and Draco nodded.  
>"Yes, I would." Draco disappeared into his room, and pulled on a shirt. Harry, meanwhile, flew back around, and hovered, upright, in front of Draco's window.<br>"Ready?" Harry called whilst Draco was fixing his hair.  
>"Yes," Draco hopped on the window, and let Harry help him onto the broom.<p>

Harry flew over the Forbidden Forest, and landed, with Draco, in a small clearing. He set down, waited for Draco to climb off the broom, and then took the basket. He opened it, and summoned all the food and cutlery out. The was a large, comfy, checked blanket, which the boys sat on, and lots of food to eat. Harry waited for Draco to sit, and then lowered himself onto the space next to him.

The pair ate in full conversation, only stopping when Draco was almost sick from laughing so hard. The stars were out, and it was a clear night, so the pair took to stargazing. Harry lay with his arm around Draco, and let Draco stare at the sky. He was too busy looking at something more beautiful. "Are you tired?" It was nearly eleven o'clock, and Draco was yawning.  
>"No, Harry." The first time Draco had called Harry by his given name, and Harry was smiling, unashamed of how awful it may look. Harry turned Draco's chin, and kissed him gently.<br>"Draco?"  
>"Yes, Harry?"<br>"Are you still my boyfriend?"  
>"Yes, Harry."<br>"I like it when you call me Harry."  
>"You do?"<br>"Yes, Draco." There was silence as Draco lost himself in the pools of emerald. "Draco?"  
>"Yes, Harry?" Draco shifted so his whole body was facing Harry.<br>"I missed you when you...were ignoring me." Harry admitted, a little sheepishly.  
>"I missed you too," Draco rubbed his nose against Harry's, and blushed. Their hands were linked, just out of view. "It was lovely," Draco looked down, "what you did earlier."<br>"I figured that even dragons need affection," Harry said, and smiled winningly.  
>"Yes," Draco kissed Harry, "they do."<p> 


End file.
